FIGHT TO THE FINISH SEASON 3
Season 3 will be full of twist. Each week, someone will be sent packing. This fanfic will determine who will be able to fight till the end. Your goal is to be the last one standing. The winner of a challenge will not 'be chosen by randomizer this season. All voting will take place in PM. Any questions, just ask. ''PRIZE: $500,000 '''HINT: Get out the strongest/most popular people first! You will have an easier chance to win in the end! Another HINT: Make alliances that will get you far ;) Last HINT: Play dirty. Don't be afraid to vote out a close friend. Don't trust everyone. The only person you can trust 100% is yourself. Last season some people got upset when a person made a promise that they were going to keep them in or they were going to vote a certain way. Please don't be angry. They are probably just smarter than you and will make it far because of good game plays (not trying to sound harsh or anything tehe.) Give them props. If i see anyone getting upset, you will be disqualified. It's just a game and remember, '''have fun!' ''Cast Progress IN The contestant was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contestant won the challenge that week. HIGH The contestant almost won the challenge that week. LOW The contestant was almost at risk for bottom 2. RISK The contestant was at risk of leaving competition. RISK The contestant returned to the competition and was at risk of elimination. OUT The contestant was eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition. FINALIST This contestant made it to the finals. WINNER This contestant won the competition. Spoilers Confirmed *One of the twist this season is a double elimination *The promo showed the cast playing spin the bottle. **This is speculated to be episode 2 because Delilah is absent in the preview. * One of the producers said the winner in episode one will have a special power that no other winner will recieve. * A girl on girl fight will occur Unconfirmed *Someone that leaves the game will get the opportunity to come back. *2 Relationships will form. *Jacob Artist will co-host again this season (his tweets). *One of the fights this season will include Joey John & Mark. (false) *Lily is speculated to be one of the people who will get in a relationship because she is seen flirting with many people in the house (promo) *Darren Criss will guest star *Emmelie de Forest will guest star Audience: *laughs* Nasia: We have to make sure this will be the best of them all. Even though the first is usually best. Here is the invitation episode. You get to see when we invited to cast to join us. We will show it in order from how the invitations were sent out. ~Delilah's Invitation at her door~ Nasia: HAY! Delilah: OMG HI GIRL! WHERE YOU BEEN? Nasia: Save the small talk my good friend, you have been invited to... Delilah: YES. My answer is yes. Nasia: This is your third season. You are the most experienced of them all! Delilah: I know right. (VD = Video Diary) Delilah's VD: Hey bitchesss!! Delilah's back but this time she ain't being the runner-up. This time she's here for blood, lots of it. ~Lily's Invitation at her door~ Nasia: Hello! Lily: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~She attacks Nasia with a big hug~ Lily: IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS. Lily's VD: YEA, YOU HOEBAGS BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE LILY'S COMING IN AND SHE'S GONNA BE BADASS MOTHA FUCKAS! ~Mark's Invitation in the mall~ Mark: Oh hey Nasia Nasia: JARLEY BUDDIEEEEEE. You are invited to FTF season 3! Mark: YAY!! Mark's VD: *clears throat* *clears throat again* *clears throat for the third and last time* YES I WAS CHOSEN. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM. I AM VER VER HAPPY. EXTREMELY HAPPY. CAN YOU THINK OF ANOTHER WORD? I KNOW. VERY HAPPY. THATS HOW HAPPY I AM. I AM OVER THE MOON. THE MOON IS A DOT TO ME. I AM SO FAR PAST THE MOON. THE MOON IS A DOT TO ME!!!! Nasia: I think he was drunk when we recorded this. Onto the next clip. ~Shan and Brandon's Invitation in the park~ Nasia: Hey you two..woah wait, are you dating now? Brandon: NO. We are just friends hanging out....wait. What are you doing here? Not that im not happy to see you! Nasia: Im here to invite you two to FTF 3! Brandon: Shan: I decline. Brandon: Shan: Just kidding. I would love to Shan's VD: HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE GUYS, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR LIKE A SEASON OR WHATEVER Brandon's VD: I expect to win this competition. No bitch is getting in my way for the win. ~Joeys Invitation in a grocery store~ Nasia: Omg, hot stuff. Joey: *turns around* What? Nasia: HEY BOOOOY Joey: Hi Oh, wow. I didn't even recognize you Nasia! Nasia: You are invited to FTF 3! Joey: There's a third season!? Joey's VD: N/A ~Johns Invitation at the car shop~ Nasia: Look who it is.. Last seasons winner John: Hi. Omg. Whats. Going. On. Nasia: You have been invited, my friend. John: To? Nasia: FTF3! John's VD: N/A ~Justin and Ellie's Invitation on the street~ Nasia: Justin! I remember you from season 1! Justin: Hi Ellie: Why are there cameras here? Whats going on? Nasia: Have you ever watched Justin: Fight to the finish!? Ellie: Oh...OH! Nasia: Im inviting both of you to be on season 3! Justin: Hell yea Ellie's VD: THESE ARSEHOLES ARE UNDERESTIMATING WHAT THEY'RE DEALING WITH. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING IN THIS JOINT, AND I KNOW HOW TO TAKE BITCHES DOWN WHEN THEY LEAST EXPECT IT. Justin's VD: N/A Nasia: This is where the episode was supposed to end. We got a last minute cast member. Im sure you all remember him. ~Mau's Invitation on the Bus~ Mau: Hey, i heard you were doing a season three of FTF.. Why is everyone else invited but me Nasia: Ohai. Mau: Nasia: I suppose we can squeeze you in. Congrats! Mau's VD: Im happy to be back. Im stronger than before. So you people better watch out. Mau's gonna win this. ---- Nasia: That was the end of our invitations! We can't wait to start the new season! Will your favorite be our first? We shall find out next week. Goodbye everyone. ~Ending theme song with camera flashing through the crowd~ }} Nasia: There are no freebies, bitches. This season, challenge winners are not chosen by the screen randomizer thingy. Shan: So what do we do? Nasia: Im getting to that. Lily: I don't like your attitude. Nasia: I don't have one Mark: You do. You're being mean to us like Delilah. Delilah: No one can be meaner than me. Im the queen bee. John: She's got a point. Delilah: No one asked you. John: I don't care. Joey: It's the first day, are we really gonna start this? Mark: Yes. Justin: Well in my opinion.. Ellie: Can you guys let her say how winners are picked? Thanks. Mark: Have you guys ever heard of rootbear gum? Brandon: No. Mark: Try it. Justin: ..In my opinion Lily: GUUUUUUUURRRRLLLLLL John: All of the girls here this season are hot. Just sayin' Ellie: You will not be getting any of this. Buh bye. John: I don't want it Lily: YEAAAA YOU A STUPID HOE Nasia: Brandon: Guys lets sing a song. Wait, does anyone know how to sing? Justin: I like big butts Lily: Im sure you do. Hey Justin, you're kinda cute Justin: Mau: Are we really doing this right now. Lily: Aw don't be jealous Mau. Im sure someone here likes you. Mau: Im not jealous Nasia: I need everyone to...... Ellie: I feel like writing. Just came up with a great story idea. Does anyone have a pencil and some paper? Mark: Really? Right now? Nasia: Guess a number from...... Shan: My foot hurts Joey: Shan: Why does everyone always laugh at what i say. Its not funny. Take me seriously sometimes Joey: Sorry.. Nasia: PICK A FUCKING NUMBER FROM 1-1000 AND WHO EVER IS THE FUCKING CLOSEST TO MY FUCKING NUMBER WILL WIN THE FUCKING CHALLENGE. Everyone: Nasia: When we come back we will reveal everyones guesses and see what happens from there. Nasia DR: The cast this season are too talkative. Like shutup. ---- Nasia: And we are back.. ~Camera shows cast with tape covering their mouths~ Nasia: So now that the talking issue has been solved, its time to compete it a game called..Tha Magic Numba! Everyone: OOOooOOOooo Nasia: Remember, guess any number between 1-1000 and whoever is the closest to mine will win the challenge. When I call your name, step towards the stand. Write your number on the board. Then show your board to everyone. Ellie, you're up first. And yes, you can remove the tape Ellie: My guessing number is 732. Nasia: Next is Mark. Mark: 672..darren criss. Nasia: John, come. John: *His board says: 823...Lily, wanna makeout?* Lily: HAHHA meet me in my room after this. Nasia: While you are talking, make your way up here, Lilian. Lily: 52 slutbags Nasia: Shan you're up. Shan: 397 Nasia: Come Joseph Joey: 578 Nasia: Mau get your ass over here Mau: 500 *starts to dance* Nasia: Please don't. Mau: *Gives nasia the stank eye* Nasia: Delidick. Lets go. Delilah: 500 nasishit. Mau: Um I just guessed that. Delilah DR: I honestly didn't pay attention to everyone else numbers. I was too busy looking at my nails. Delilah: Errr. Nasia: Justinnnnn Justin: 82 IS MY NUMBER Nasia: And lastly, Brandon. Brandon: 70 *stretch* Brandon DR: I got this in the bag. Nasia: The 3 closest people were.... ~Drumroll~ Nasia: Brandon Justin and Lily! Justin DR: OMG *crosses fingers* Nasia: My number was 222. Justin, you were the closest. Congrats! You are the winner of the first challenge! Justin: YES! So excited right now! Watch out guys, Justins gonna win this Nasia: So as you guys may have heard, the first challenge winner will receive a very special power. Justin, follow me outside real quick. Justin: Ok ~They walk out~ Mau: Ugh. Shan: What do you guys think his special power is? Ellie: Lily: These hoes be trippin' ---- Brandon: Whats taking them so long? ~Nasia and Justin come back~ Brandon: Oh there they are. Nasia: Justin DR: I was told to deliver a message to the rest of the house. Can't wait to tell them whats about to happen. Justin: Here we go. I, Justin, was given the opportunity to have a special power that no other winner this season will receive. I now, have to eliminate someone, from the competition. John: Wait what!? You mean send someone to the b2...right? Justin: Im afraid not. So yea. Everyone: Joey: *covers his mouth* Ellie DR: I cannot believe that someone is about to go home..like right now!! Delilah DR: This is an outrage. I know im like the biggest threat here. I've been runner up two season for crying out loud. Mark DR: I have a headache. This is too much to handle. *puts hands on head* Justin: I had to put a lot of thought into this. Oh who am I kidding, no I didn't. Nasia: Who are you sending home? Justin: *Sigh* im sending home..Delilah. Im sorry. You're too big of a threat. Delilah: Well i saw that coming. Lily: Bye bitch. Get. Delilah: You know what bitch? You want a piece of this? COME AT ME BRO. Lily: Im not scared of you honey. Nasia: Whats going on Delilah: Come over here beeeetchhh Lily: OH HELLLLSSSS NO. SHAN HOLD MA EARRINGS Nasia: Woah woah woah Delilah: *runs to lily and pushes her* Lily: *throws the first punch* Mau: OH SHIT! John DR: This just got real! ~They start fighting~ ~End of episode and promo for next week~ }} Mark: Im in. Who else is playing. Joey: Im only in this if females are playing.. ~Ellie Lily and Shan walk towards them~ Lily: We're in Shan DR: Im not really feeling this "spin the bottle" thing.. I'll play so I wont be called the bore of the house. Mau: There are only 3 females. Joey: Someone invite Nasia. Joey: I have a crush on the host *stretch* I regret nothing ~They start the game~ John: I'll spin first!!! ~Bottle lands on Brandon~ John: Everyone: Do it! Do it! Do it! Lily DR: Let me pull my camera out, this is a moment to save forever John: I think im going to..go to sleep now. Lily: NO. YOU HAVE TO. John: Brandon: ... ~John leaves the room~ Brandon DR: Why did he start this game if he was going to quit so fast? Mau: Ugh. I'll go. ~It lands on Shan~ Mau: Hahaha ~He crawls over to shan and gives her a little peck~ Shan DR: That wasn't so bad Shan: My turn i guess. ~It lands on Ellie~ Joey: This is about to get real Ellie DR: *laughing* omg.. ~They do a 3 second kiss~ Lily: WOOOOO YES Shan: Omg lily shutup Lily: ELLIE WAS LIKING THAT YEAAAAA ~Ellie spins and it lands on Justin~ Justin: Uh oh ~They kiss for 7 seconds~ Lily: OMG... Lily DR: Really Ellie. Justin: That was nice Nasia: Whats going on out here..Is everyone pulling an all-nighter. Everyone: JOIN US! Nasia: Spin the bottle eh? Maybe another time. Im busy. ~She goes upstairs~ Justin: So its my turn right? ~It lands on Lily~ Lily DR: Omgomgomg Lily: Come here babe ~They makeout~ Everyone: OoOOOooooOOooOoooOooOoO !!!!!! Lily DR: That was AMAZING. ~Lily spins and it lands on Joey~ Lily: Hell yea ~They give eachother a peck~ Mark: This was a fun night! Im going to sleep now. Mau: Same goodnight guys ---- ~The next morning~ Nasia: OK EVERYONE ITS TIME TO SEE THE NEXT CHALLENGE. This round, the winner will be picked based on your voting. I will give you guys a few minutes to discuss with your alliances who you want to be winner this week. Working together is important. You are trying to make someone gain the most votes and this wont happen if everyone chooses a different person. Brandon: Can we vote for ourselves? Nasia: No. Mau: Shit. Nasia: You votes will not be public. Shan: What if someone gets a tie. Nasia: This is the second time you interrupted me while giving instructions im getting to that. Shan: Sorry. Nasia: If there is a tie (which means everyone didn't work together) a winner will be chosen at random. ~Everyone casts their votes~ Nasia: Ok so now that im looking at the results, we have to choose a random winner this week. Lily: Awww shiiiiiiit. Lily DR: Why couldn't everyone just work together Joey: What exactly were the votes like? Nasia: Every single one of you voted for a different person. There was no one who had over 1 vote. So here we go. ~Screen shuffles names~ Mark DR: This whole voting thing was a waist of time. Hope the screen shuffler or what ever its called, chooses me. Brandon DR: Please please please pick meee. ~Screen displays Shan~ Shan: Shan DR: YES!! Im not going to brag infront of the others..so i'll just keep a smile on my face. Even though im jumping up and down on the inside! Nasia: In a few minutes, you have to decide on who you want to put in the bottom two. Yup. You choose both people. Shan: Sweet! Ellie DR: Ugh. Lucky bastard. Nasia: You have 5 minutes to decide. Goodbye everyone. ~Everyone leaves the room~ Joey DR: I want to stay on Shans good side. So im going to talk to her before anyone else. Joey: SHAN! Shan: Yes? Joey: Hey what are you thinking about doing? Shan: I don't know yet. ~John interrupts~ John: Shan! Come here! Shan: I don't know what im doing yet John. Shan DR: Everyone is running up to me at one time. Ugh this is going to be hard. Ellie: I know who you should put at risk this week. Trust me. This will be a big game move. Justin: Shan! Mark: Shanny! Mau: Shancan! Shan: OH MY GOSH. Can you guys just let me have time to think Everyone: Lily: *whispers in soft voice* what a biiiitch. ~Everyone leaves her alone~ Shan DR: I don't want anyone's input. Im doing this for myself. I think it will get me far in the game. No one is going to change my mind. ---- Shan: Nasia? Nasia: Yah Shan: Im ready to deliver the bottom two. Nasia: Ok. EVERYONE COME BACK. SHES READY. Shan: This was a little hard. Im sending Joey and John to the bottom. John: Ok John DR: I will fight. I am the definition of badass. No one can touch this! Joey DR: Heres the depression of going into the bottom. *sigh* deja vu. Ive seen this all before. Nasia: Is there a reason why you picked John and Joey? Shan DR: They are really big threats. John won last season and Joey is extremely popular. Everyone loves him. So either way, whoever goes home, I will have victory. Watch out. Shan is about to burn this place down Shan: No, no reason at all. John: ---- ~John & Joey in kitchen~ John: Dude, whatever happens today, we will still be bros right? Joey: Of course. I wont take it to heart. Joey DR: Yes I will. If my alliances break their promise, I will be pissed off. John DR: I think i should be ok this week. Everyone needs to stand by their words. John: Lets do this. ~Justin & Ellie in a room~ Justin: Hey remember that kiss from last night? Ellie: What kiss? Ellie DR: What the fuck? Justin: When we played spin the bottle. Ellie: I blacked out. I dont remember anything that happened last night if im honest.. Justin: Haha well this is kind of awkward then. Justin DR: C'mon, she has to remember the kiss! Justin: Maybe I can, bring back the memory? ~He kisses her~ Ellie DR: OH MY GOSH..I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO! LILY LIKES THIS GUY AND HES KISSING ME! You know what? Im going for it. ~They shut the door~ ~Lily, Mark & Mau in living room~ Lily: Can we move on already? I want to vote. I want the next round to start. Mau: Chill. Im fine with moving slow. Mark: Lets just enjoy our time here. You never know. One day, you will wake up and be at risk. Then out of nowhere, you will be sent home. It will hit you so hard in the face, that..... Lily: ... Mark: I lost my thought. Ignore what i just said. ~Nasia enters~ Nasia: ITS TIME TO CAST YOUR VOTES. Shan, since you are winner this week, you will not be a part of this. Joey and John, you are both nominated so you cannot vote. For the rest of you, lets get started. Justin DR: Hopefully, im making the right decision. Lily DR: I know what im doing. No one is gonna change my mind. Mark DR: I really hope Darren Criss will come here as a guest star. No, this has nothing to do with me voting. Brandon DR: Im in this to win. I will do whatever it takes. Mau DR: To the person that im eliminating, don't come back. Ever. Hopefully everyone else votes the same as I. Ellie DR: Im eliminating the shit out of this person. Hollaaa ~They all vote~ Nasia: All of the votes are in. John and Joey please step forward. ~They step up~ Nasia: It was a close call. The votes were 4-2. The person, leaving us tonight is... ~Camera pans back and fourth between Joey and John~ Nasia: Joey. Im sorry. Joey: Its fine, no big deal. Joey DR: I didn't play the game good enough. I should have talk to more people convincing them to keep me and tell them how much of an ass John is. Nasia: Aw we will miss you dearly. *whispers: call me * Joey: Bye everyone! Everyone: Bye ~He leaves~ Nasia: Join us next week! PEACE }} Episode Three ~Opening theme song~ ~We are in the living room~ Nasia: This is our third week in the house, are you guys excited for today? Brandon: YES. Mark: Oh great. Lets get the party started. Nasia: You don't sound excited at all there buddy.. Mark: *Sigh* Nasia: Before we start this, I have someone in the house that many of you are familiar with. John: Please don't say Jacob Artist Nasia: no. John: Good. Is it a hot girl? Shan: John Nasia: Come in, show yourself, hot stuff. ~Darren Criss walks in~ Mark: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mark DR: MY SIGH'S SUDDENLY LEFT THE BUILDING! ITS DARREN FREAKIN' CRISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMGOMGOMGOGMOGMGOGMOGM IM GOING TO DIE. LITERALLY. Darren: Hey, hows everyone? Mau: What does he have to do with this week? Mark: Rude...Darren we are very happy to see you Nasia: Darren is going to help me announce the winner today. Guys we decided to go back to our old theme. Letting the screen randomize your names. This time though, a person can't win two times in a row. So the winner of last week, cough Shan cough, will not be in this. Shan: Ok Darren: Time to see who the winner is! ~Screen Shuffles Names~ Darren: Justin, where are you? Justin: Over here! Darren: Congrats you are winner this week Justin: Hell yea Justin DR: This is my second win! So pumped Nasia: Kay Justin, you know the deal. Justin: Im sending..... Nasia: Justin: sending........... Nasia: Justin: sending um Nasia: Hurry the fuck up. Justin: Brandon and Mau Mau DR: What the hell? He put me and Brandon up instead of going for the biggest threat in this house!? You've gotta be kidding me. Brandon DR: I hope Justin has some kind of master plan behind this. In my opinion, its a stupid move. Brandon: *yawn* Mau: Justin, why are you.. Nasia: Don't question him. Mau: Mark: Justin, justin, justin. Justin: Huh? Mark DR: Mark: Is Darren Criss still here? Where did he go Lily: Up your ass. Mark: who wan't too look in my ass to see if he's there? John: I will. Shan: What the heck john? John: I was kidding.. Nasia: Ok i will be back in a few mins, and when i get back, be ready to vote out Mau or Brandon. ---- Category:Competitions